Flirting With Sherlock Holmes
by Serenity12
Summary: The 13 times Sherlock did not send a text to The Woman, and the 1 time he did.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Woman**__: I'm not hungry, let's have dinner_

_**Reply**__: No._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: Bored in a hotel. Join me. Let's have dinner._

_**Reply**__: I think not._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: John's blog is HILARIOUS. I think he likes you more than I do. Let's have dinner._

_**Reply:**__ Stop reading John's blog._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: I can see tower bridge and the moon from my room. Work out where I am and join me._

_**Reply**__: Guoman Tower Hotel. Obvious._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: I saw you in the street today. You didn't see me._

_**Reply**__: How do you know? _

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: You do know that hat actually suits you, don't you?_

_**Reply**__: I'm not wearing it again._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: Oh for God's sake. Let's have dinner._

_**Reply:**__ Getting frustrated?_

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman:**__ I like your funny hat_

_**Reply:**__ It's not my hat._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: I'm in Egypt talking to an idiot. Get on a plane, let's have dinner._

_**Reply:**__ That's what you get for leaving London _

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman:**__ You looked sexy on Crimewatch._

_**Reply:**__ Thank you._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: Even you have got to eat. Let's have dinner._

_**Reply**__: I can go fairly long without, actually. _

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: BBC1 right now. You'll laugh._

_**Reply**__: I chuckled._

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman**__: I'm thinking of sending you a Christmas present._

_**Reply**__: You haven't asked to have dinner in awhile_

**_Text Deleted_**

* * *

_**The Woman:**__ Mantlepiece._

* * *

_**The Woman:**__ I'm not dead. Let's have dinner._

* * *

_**Sent**__: Happy New Year_

* * *

_**The Woman**__: Goodbye Mr Holmes_


	2. Chapter 2

_The 13 responses Sherlock would have received from The Woman, and the 1 she would never send._

* * *

.

* * *

_**Sent:**__ I'm not hungry, let's have dinner_

_**Sherlock:**__ No._

_**Reply:**__ Fine, then. Just dessert._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ Bored in a hotel. Join me. Let's have dinner._

_**Sherlock:**__ I think not._

_**Reply:**__ I do love when you think. Now stop it and enjoy dinner with me._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ John's blog is HILARIOUS. I think he likes you more than I do. Let's have dinner._

_**Sherlock:**__ Stop reading John's blog._

_**Reply:**__ Make me._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ I can see tower bridge and the moon from my room. Work out where I am and join me._

_**Sherlock:**__ Guoman Tower Hotel. Obvious._

_**Reply:**__ Doors unlocked and dinner is waiting._

* * *

_**Sent**: I saw you in the street today. You didn't see me._

_**Sherlock:**__ How do you know?_

_**Reply:**__ Your pupils dilate when you see me. No dilation today._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ You do know that hat actually suits you, don't you?_

_**Sherlock**: I'm not wearing it again._

_**Reply:**__ I wonder if it would suit me as well._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ Oh for God's sake. Let's have dinner._

_**Sherlock:**__ Getting frustrated?_

_**Reply:**__ Are you going to make me beg, Mr Holmes? _

* * *

_**Sent:**__ I like your funny hat_

_**Sherlock:**__ It's not my hat._

_**Reply:**__ I can fix that._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ I'm in Egypt talking to an idiot. Get on a plane, let's have dinner._

_**Sherlock:**__ That's what you get for leaving London._

_**Reply:**__ Leaving London, or leaving London's detective?_

* * *

_**Sent:**__ You looked sexy on Crimewatch._

_**Sherlock:**__ Thank you._

_**Reply:**__ Always._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ Even you have got to eat. Let's have dinner._

_**Sherlock**: I can go fairly long without, actually._

_**Reply:**__ Apparently._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ BBC1 right now. You'll laugh._

_**Sherlock:**__ I chuckled._

_**Reply:**__ You laughed._

* * *

_**Sent:**__ I'm thinking of sending you a Christmas present._

_**Sherlock:**__ You haven't asked to have dinner in awhile._

_**Reply:**__ Is that an offer?_

* * *

_**Sent:**__ Mantlepiece_

* * *

_**Sent:**__ I'm not dead. Let's have dinner._

* * *

_**Sherlock:**__ Happy New Year_

_**Reply:**__ You made me smile, Mr Holmes  
__**Text Deleted**_

* * *

_**Sent:**__ Goodbye Mr Holmes_


End file.
